


Frosty

by RectifiedPear



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear





	Frosty

“It's cold as tits! Look at all this snow! Holy fuck balls!” Max exclaimed, jacket and hoodie both pulled tight around his face as the cold hurt his throat. David scolded him in the background, and he found himself rolling his green eyes and pushing past Nikki to bitch as Neil ran from place to place, talking about weird 'anomalies' going on. It was winter and snow had piled up, this morning they'd come out, gone inside, dressed, then come back outside again for the 'activities'.

Needless to say this was only day six, and Max was already tired, bored, and missing summer camp. Least there were animals out during summer camp. _Seriously, this sucks._

“Hey!” She snapped, and Dolf said much the same as he, too, was shoved aside. 

Space Kid moved in range, and was shoved into a snow bank hiding rocks, as a loud impact of glass and stone rang out. Followed by a muffled, “I'm okay!” Which became, “Who's there?!” As Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose and nudged him out with a hockey stick.

Max strode over to the person behind everything that was happening - and would be happening. He leaned against a tree, dodging falling snow. David was not so lucky. Nor the other kids. _Better get used to it, shitstains, we're in for a lot of cold sky piss._

“David.” 

“Max.” The camp counselor replied with a smile and a wave, dusting himself off like it was nothing at all.

“How do I tell you this, oh wait, I know how. This is retarded.”

“Language!”

"Winter camps are dumb, okay? What moron would add that into a normal camp? Oh, wait." Max's green eyes pierced into David's pale skin. He hoped the older man could feel the burning of it.

"I've no idea what you are trying to tell me. Perhaps you should go have fun with the others?" His smile was forced, tense. "Maybe some fun in the snow will loosen up whatever crawled up your butt last night."

 _Wow, you're getting soooooo great at insults, David. My grandma talks smack better than you do._ His eyes made a journey around his face, rolling back into place before they became small and hidden behind his nearly shut eyelids. “Winter. Camp. Is. A. Stupid. Fucking. Idea. David.” Clapping both hands before the adult's face, he cleared his sore throat. “You. Are. A. Moron.”

“Well gee, Max. I had no idea you felt that way about me. After the last two years of your smiling upbeat attitude, how could I ever dream one day you'd call me dumb?”

David sucked at sarcasm, really bad. Like worse than a teenager trying to suck a golf ball through a straw. He couldn't do more than scowl in response. “Ugh.”

“We should discuss this later, after I- Nikki, Nikki no!”

The green-haired girl was barreling onto the frozen lake, heedless of thin spots. But Nikki's agility was proven superior to their tutor, because Gwen screamed at David like one would a dog as the Camp Campbell counselor slid across ice and cracks surrounded him. Neil and several others echoed out 'uh-oh' as the female shouted David's name once more before his foot shot through. 

They were all louder, some screaming solutions such as magic, do a trick, swim! David was scrabbling still, his body splayed over ice that creaked but did not crack, save for around the place his already icy foot was trying to move. No matter where he put it, it sank clean through. Now cracks trailed from the foot's hole to upward, under his leg. 

“I'm fine, I'm okay-” Scrabbling, David slid along, the ice moving and appearing to barely hold. Not far, on the other side, was Nikki turning around from the bank.

“I've got you!” She took a running start back the way she'd come. Her pace showing no sign of slowing down. “I'll kick you across!” 

David's eyes lit up with terror, he looked at them all, pleading with his eyes and his mouth. Everyone froze, and watched. No one moved. 

Max wished he had popcorn.

 

“Moron.” Max said, rolling his eyes as he rotated wet clothes over a camp fire. “Idiot. Stupid fucking –“ Inside, Gwen was saying much the same to the male, bringing a smile to Max's face, one they'd not know about. Neil and Nikki were asking if he'd rather sneak off than sit here and help dry the clothes. Max thought upon it.

“Why?”

“I'm looking for an ingredient.” Neil replied, hat affixed to his head and ears tucked into its edge. Nikki stole the already dry gloves from over the fire, and slid them on.

“I might find a bear to fight while we're searching!”

 _Science nerd ass Neil._ He didn't have it in him to roll his eyes this time, he stood up, brushing the female hand upon his shoulder away. She exclaimed bear names, 'polar' being the first, but 'grizzly' was not out of her realm of bears to fight it appeared. “Ingredient?” He asked, no longer paying mind to the female, Nikki was punching her fists together repeatedly and bouncing up and down as Neil lifted a velcro pocket's top up and patted several beakers and vials he'd managed to wedge into the thick padded pockets. _So that's why you're being so careful today._

“Yes.”

“Geeee, what a tough decision, stay here and listen to David sneeze and die, or come with you guys, whatever will I choose?” 

A terrible cough sounded out, followed by the whining babyish coo of, “Aa'm fhine Gwwuheennn!” Max felt annoyed, more than he already was, and mimed a motion of shooting his own brains out with a finger gun.

They were both already racing off, not waiting for his answer. Max eyed the clothes, took the jacket and scarf, still half damp, and dumped the rest of David's attire into the flames. It hissed and fizzled before catching in the drier areas. Smoke reaching his nose, he turned and followed his friends.

David's clothes burned into cinders that snuffed out among the thick wooden logs, and their ashes were lost to the crackle of flame. When he glanced back, from a far distance, Max saw Space kid and Nerris under the stars, illuminated by the fire. Roasting marshmallows he bet the two were calling something else stupid, like magic dragon eggs or some shit. _They didn't see us._ He patted both Nikki and Neil as he caught up. "Cost is clear, guys. Let's go have a fucking adventure."

The nervous tension around their expression vanished. Max's words having the intended effect, both kept their pace with a wild grin and gleam in their eyes.

"Good."

"Awesome!"


End file.
